This invention relates to an apparatus for separation of solids from a liquid and in particular an apparatus for separation of amalgam from water.
Discharge of amalgam as a source of mercurial poisoning has resulted in increasingly demands for amalgam separation from dentisteries. The proposed apparatus for dentisteries for amalgam separation are based on the standard operations, such as centrifugation, filtration, settling and combinations thereof.
Centrifugation apparatus suffer from disadvantages, such as complexity, cost and operational disturbance inter alia due to rotor imbalance caused by fouling.
Filtration apparatus, for instance that disclosed in EP-A1-0 691 151, faces problems with through flow capacity due to high pressure loss. To be able to filtrate amalgam particles of xcexc-size, very fine filters are required. To achieve suitable through flow high external pressure is required by means of external pumping equipment risking break down.
DE-A-4 243 239 discloses an apparatus comprising two serial connected settling containers and also filtration stages in front of the inlet in each of the containers. Furthermore, the apparatus also comprises a membrane pump and a cyclone separator, whereby disadvantages with complex apparatus, such as cost of apparatus, size and regeneration problems are obvious.
For the separation of solids from liquids by pure settling, there are known a large number of apparatuses, based on the principle of laminar flow trough channels between corrugated or planar lamellas. Especially for separation of amalgam, SE-B-469 510 discloses a settling apparatus, consisting of a large number of contacting tubes, offering a substantial sedimentation surface. However, such tube packages are hard to recondition for reuse. Furthermore, smooth plastic surfaces in open tubes does not offer optimum adhesion of settled amalgam sludge bearing in mind that extreme apparatus vibrations and unexpected fluctuations in flow very well may occur during long continuous time of operation, even months, which is required because of practical reasons in a dentistry.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple amalgam separator having a high degree of separation and safe retention capability with respect to amalgam during a relatively long time of operation, and which is also easy to clean from amalgam for reuse.
This object is attained according to the invention by an apparatus, which in the direction of flow for the liquid, which is to be cleaned from amalgam, comprises a pre-settling zone, a distribution zone and finally a fine settling zone, which consists of a plate package having a plurality of fixed plates spaced apart substantially parallel to each other, and which preferably, at least on the upper side have a large number of fine bumps and recesses provided by procedures known in the art.
By means of the plate package, being the critical part of the separator according to the invention, a large total settling area and short settling distances are obtained. Using for instance 30-60 plates, each having a surface of 2 dm2, the flat settling area will be 60-120 dm2. The specific settling area based on fine amalgam particles is further multiplied if the surfaces are provided with a large number of bumps and recesses by known manufacturing methods, such as pattern rolling, stamping, blasting etc. In addition to enlarging the surface, the grooves in the plates increase the retention effect of relatively fine amalgam powder. The plates can be made of non-metallic material, as well as metallic material. However, metal plates are preferred due to higher affinity for amalgam. The distance between onto each other resting plates in the package should be within the 1-5 mm range and is achieved conveniently from stamped bumps in the plates according to a known pattern from for instance the technology of plate heat exchanger technology. The individual plates in the package are preferably demountably held together with all forms of screws.
According to a particular preferred embodiment of the invention, the spacings between the plates are filled out with packing pieces of 1-5 mm size. Hereby, a liquid element is forced to a labyrinthic and longer distance of flow through the plate package and undergoes a number of bendings and collisions, which has shown to have a favourable effect on the settling of particles of amalgam despite a higher average velocity for the liquid compared to open plate spacing. However, the velocity of the liquid can be kept sufficiently low, which practical examples have shown by reaching a very high degree of separation in a separator according to the invention having plate spacings filled with granules. The packing pieces between the plates promotes further homogenous flow distribution over the plate package cross section and ensures also symmetrical load on all deposition surfaces.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the plate spacings are filled with plastic granules having a density slightly lower than water, namely less then 1 g/cm3. Because the granules flows up in water, the reuse of clean granules is facilitated in the reconditioning step of the separator.
Furthermore, to be able to assure slow flow through the separator, a perforated wall is preferably arranged downstream the fine settling zone and in front of the outlet from the separator, the total hole area of said wall being considerably smaller than the hole area of the rest of the perforated walls which preferably delimit the fine distribution zone and the distribution chamber ahead of the same. By the static pressure at the inlet of the separator, normally within the range 0-0.1 kg/CM2 and the flow limiting wall before the outlet, the maximum flow through the separator is totally under control.